


Hotel Lust

by Chimichangas_4everyone



Series: Spideypool4ever!!! [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Pet Names, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimichangas_4everyone/pseuds/Chimichangas_4everyone
Summary: Peter checks into a prestigious sex hotel after a devastating break up with Mary Jane. There he meets Wade Wilson. Sex and love ensues.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Spideypool4ever!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hotel Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags before reading.

Peter didn't know what to expect when he checked into Lust Hotel. He was told that each person would be paired with another for a one night stand. No strings attached.

Peter was horny and desperate enough to sign up and at the moment he had no regrets. He collected his card from the receptionist and boarded the elevator.

He had gotten a room on the third floor and would be sharing it with a man named Wade. At least his name is sexy, Peter thought with a smirk.

He stepped out the elevator and walked down the dim hallway. He could hear quiet panting from the rooms as he passed by them. Peter swallowed hard as he reached his room. Slowly he turned the knob of the door and pushed it open.

Peter gasped in arousal. A man, Wade as the card said, was spread out naked and sleeping. There were scars all over his body but Peter didn't even notice them. What he noticed was Wade's massive hard on sticking straight up. 

And a 'do not disturb' sign hung on it.

Peter wetted his lips as he dropped his bag near the door and crossed the room. His dick swelled with blood and pressed uncomfortably against his jeans as he sat on the other bed.

He pulled his shirt over his head. Then slipped his shoes off followed by his socks, pants, and underwear. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to pump. He looked Wade over as he jerked off. 

He had a strong jawline and a sharp nose. He was snoring softly with his lips parted. Speaking of lips, Wade's lips were full and looked soft and inviting. Peter continued to jerk off as his eyes wandered over the rest of his body. 

Wade's nipples were hard as pebbles. He had a six pack that would make anyone drool. He had a trim waist and plump ass. Peter's eyes trailed down to Wade's cock. The sign hanging on it made Peter moan.

Ripping his eyes off Wade's dick he continued his exploration. Wade had muscular thighs and longs legs. And to top it all off he was covered in intricate scars. Instead of being disgusted like he should he found them beautiful.

Peter was drawing closer to the edge. Wade shifted unconsciously and Peter's eyes traveled back to his cock watching the sign swing with Wade's movement. Peter's back arched as he came with a loud whine.

Peter panted as he came down from his high. He continued roving his eyes over Wade's body as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked off his own cum. He stood up and began to walk to the bathroom for a shower when a rough voice spoke from behind him. 

"Well that was hot baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more don't worry. This is just a story to pass time while I work on Loving You Requires Maximum Effort. Thx for reading😘!


End file.
